Une journée mouvementée
by EvilScorpius
Summary: Deux élèves particuliers font des expériences peu recommandées. Voici l'histoire d'une boîte de Bertie-Crochue... Ou quand un Time Lord part en vadrouille avec deux sorciers comme compagnons. / Fanfic à quatre mains, avec la somptueuse #ElwennSnape !


Nous ne possédons pas l'univers ni la plupart des personnages de cette fic, et ne touchons aucune money money dessus ! Seuls Eléanora Devlin et Valeri Allister nous appartiennent puisque ce sontdes OC.

Voici le premier chapitre de ce qui devait au départ être un OS... Et finalement va devenir une fic à part entière x) Ceci est donc une fiction rédigée à quatre mains avec _**ElwennSnape**_ , que je remercie vraiment de tout coeur d'avoir accepté de co-écrire avec moi, car j'ai vraiment apprécié cette expérience :D

Voici donc _Une journée mouvementée_.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 - Prendre un récipient inattendu**

\- Eléa, on se retrouve dans la tour d'astronomie pour bosser dans 30 minutes ?

-Mmm je finis ça, j'arrive, répondit Eléanora Marie Devlin, 16 ans, Poufsouffle de son état.

Valeri Allister, son meilleur ami, un grand anglo-russe, Serpentard, venait de partir de la Grande Salle.

Comme chaque samedi après midi, ils allaient se retrouver dans le repère d'Aurora Sinistra la professeur d'Astronomie. Cette dernière, amie de longue date de Lord Devlin, le père d'Eléa, leur donnait l'accès à la Tour, dès qu'ils le souhaitaient.

Eléanora, ou Eléa, la plus part du temps, était une élève timide, loyale et calme. Un peu plus grande que ses camarades, elle ne passait pas néanmoins inaperçue avec ses grands yeux bleus émeraudes et ses longs cheveux d'un blond doré foncé.  
Au début de leur scolarité, les gens prenaient Valeri et Eléa pour des frères et sœurs. Il est vrai que la couleur du blond chaud du garçon était proche du blond de la jeune fille. De même taille et de même corpulence, beaucoup les prenaient pour des jumeaux. Cela faisait beaucoup rire les deux amis. Si les gens savaient.

* * *

C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres en pensant à la méprise dont ils étaient l'objet qu'Eléa retrouva Valeri, adossé à la rambarde de la Tour. Il discutait avec la professeur Sinistra.

-Oh Eléa, comment vas-tu ? demanda cette dernière.  
-Très bien et vous professeur ?

-Ma foi, les étoiles se portent haut dans le Ciel cette nuit, alors nous ne risquons rien il me semble.

-J'ai lu dans les Runes que quelque chose pourrait survenir, mais rien de bien méchant. poursuivit la blonde.

-Ah ? Je ne sais pas. Il est possible que Mercure n'est pas tout dit. Bon je vous laisse, pas de bêtises les jeunes.

Une fois Sinistra partie, Valeri, prit son sac et le balança sur la table la plus proche.

Les choses sérieuses pouvaient commencer. Enfin, sérieuses n'était peut-être pas le mot approprié puisque le jeune homme grimpa sur la table pour y poster son délicat postérieur de sang-pur et fit les yeux doux à son amie tout en sortant un ruban de velours noir pour attacher la masse de cheveux parfois encombrante qui lui tombait jusque dans les reins.

* * *

-Dis-moi Eléa... Tu n'aurais pas une soudaine envie d'aider un gentil garçon absolument charmant pour son cours de sortilège ? Je suis certain que tu en meurs d'envie, et je sais de source sûre que cet élève fera touuuut ce que tu souhaites si tu acceptes cette mission !

La jeune femme fit mine de réfléchir, avant de s'asseoir avec plus de dignité sur une chaise.

\- J'accepte d'aider cet élève, que j'imagine être un Serpentard parlant anglais avec un accent russe que tout le monde trouve craquant mais qui est perdu sans sa meilleure amie. Mais cet énergumène va regretter de m'avoir promis de me donner tout ce que je veux en échange car j'ai déjà une petite idée du service qu'il va devoir me rendre.

Le plus jeune membre de la famille Allister ne s'offusqua pas de cette réponse, au contraire elle lui tira un franc sourire. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Eléa, sa vie s'était éclairée et elle était l'unique personne avec laquelle il pouvait se permettre autant de familiarité... Et elle le lui rendait bien. Dans sa vie d'unique héritier de deux grandes familles de sang-pur, cette bouffée d'authenticité était comme un filet de miel dans une tasse de thé trop infusée : un soulagement.

-Bon alors qu'est ce qu'il pose problème au grand Valeri Allister ? Qu'est ce que le professeur Flitwich à inventé que tu ne sais pas refaire ? Demanda Eléa, en sortant sa baguette, et commençant à jouer avec.

* * *

-Eh bien le Grand Valeri Allister... n'arrive à... en fait j'ai pas de soucis en Sortilèges. Mais j'ai eu une idée. Tu ne t'ai jamais demandé où allaient toutes les potions et les objets que l'on fait disparaître avec un _Evanesco_?

-Euh... McGonagal nous à expliqué en 2ème année que cela disparaissait dans « le tout et le rien » . D'ailleurs imagines toutes ces potions ratés qui doit y avoir là bas. Ça doit faire un sacré mélange... Mais pourquoi me parles tu de ça ?

-Eh bien j'aimerai envoyer ça, et le faire revenir. Si ça part, ça doit revenir non ? Tout objet en mouvement vers l'avant revient en arrière un jour ou l'autre. énonça Valeri en agitant sous le nez de Eléa une boîte de Bertie Crochue.

-Mais ça va te servir à quoi ? Imagines, tu arrives à conjurer tout ce qui est là bas ? On va se retrouver sous une montagne d'objets encore plus grosse que celle de la Salle des Objets.

-Parce que je m'ennuie et que je veux faire un truc con avec toi. Offrit-il, assorti d'un sourire resplendissant de ses parfaites dents blanches.

-Allez dis oui, s'il te plaît. De toute façon, je te connais tu as déjà fait tous tes devoirs pour la semaine et tu n'avais rien de prévu aujourd'hui, à part lire et coudre une ou deux robes. Alleeeeeeeeeer, s'il te plaît, Eléanora Marie Devlin, élue de mon cœur, fin surtout de celui de mes parents.

-Tu feras tout ce que je veux, vil Serpent ?

-Un Allister n'a qu'une parole et paie ses dettes.

-... Tu as une idée de la formule pour faire revenir ta boîte de sucrerie ? Eléa détestait ces dragées au goûts stupide qui plaisaient tant aux nés-moldus pour leur originalité.

\- Il nous faut une formule dont la base latine veut dire « revenir » ou « apparaître »

* * *

Ils sortirent alors leur dictionnaire de Runes et Latin respectifs. Valeri avait du mal avec certains sorts et sortilèges anglais. En effet les Russes utilisaient une Magie plus instinctive. Pour le _Lumos_ anglais, le Russe allait utiliser __Brûle__ qui allumait une flamme au bout de sa baguette. C'est pour cela que dès sa première année, Valeri était parti en quête d'un dictionnaire de latin dans le monde moldu. Depuis ce dernier ne le quittait plus... Et pour cause : il faut bien avouer que le Russe avait fait preuve de prudence en choisissant de privilégier une formule latine pour cette opération. Car la délicatesse d'une incantation dans sa langue maternelle était telle qu'il craignait de faire revenir un spectre ou toute autre chose peu engageante mais perdue.

Armé d'une plume et d'un parchemin, les deux amis et – Merlin soit témoin de cette infamie – fiancés passèrent plusieurs minutes à noter ce qui leur semblait digne d'intérêt pour cette expérience nouvelle. Pour finir, Valeri se pencha avec plus d'attention sur le verbe _redeo_. D'après son dictionnaire, celui-ci signifiait revenir dans le bon sens du terme. Par Salazar, ce verbe avait beaucoup trop de significations pour lui et il avait écumé plusieurs pages avant de trouver ce qui lui semblait être la bonne traduction. Satisfait de lui-même, l'éphèbe quitta son perchoir pour aller à la fenêtre, admirant le paysage qui évidemment n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois. Pour patienter, il sortit une chocogrenouille de sa poche et lui arracha la tête d'un coup de dents. Hm, la nourriture proscrite par ses parents... La meilleure qu'il connaisse ! Malheureusement son amie ne partageait que modérément son goût pour les sucreries, et il ne pouvait donc jamais la corrompre avec celles-ci.

* * *

Miss Devlin était exemplaire sur ce point là … En plus d'être studieuse et appliquée. Pour preuve, elle était toujours penchée sur son dictionnaire de Runes, ce qui fit grogner Valeri. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit _si_ douée ?

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ma douce ? S'enquit Valeri, en s'installant derrière, tout en continuant à disséquer la pauvre grenouille en chocolat.

-Mmm... Oh ! Va manger ailleurs que dans mon oreille, on dirait un parasite là. Pas encore, et toi ?

-Y a bien un verbe latin _redeo_ qui signifie revenir, mais je ne pense pas que faire un mouvement de baguette en la pointant dans le vide, puis la ramener vivement vers l'arrière en prononçant _redeo,_ tout en pensant à l'objet le fera revenir. fît, dubitatif, le Russe.

-Peut être et peut être pas. Essayons sait-on jamais. dit Eléa en se levant et fermant son livre, non sans avoir marqué la page au préalable.

Elle posa la boîte de dragées au sol. Et pointa sa baguette dessus. Elle allait prononcer la formule, lorsque Valeri se rua dessus.

-Attends pauvre malheureuse ! Tu ne vas pas sacrifier toutes ces délicieuses sucreries quand même, si ? implora le blond.

-Tu sais très bien que je m'en contre fiche comme de mon premier contrat de fiançailles, de tes bonbons à la noix. D'ailleurs comment fais-tu pour en manger autant sans jamais avoir de caries ? Questionna t-elle avec désinvolture.

-Muggle thing ! Répondit son meilleur ami, tout en vidant la boîte dans une des poches sans fond de sa robe d'uniforme. Tu peux y aller, Chaton.

* * *

Levant les yeux au ciel, Eléa pointa sa baguette sur la boîte désormais vide.

 _-Evanesco._

Le temps d'un battement de cil, le petit chapiteau à rayure blanc et rouge qu'était la boîte disparu.

-Bon alors maintenant, on se concentre dessus, comme on le ferai avec notre corps, pour reprendre forme et on tente de l'invoquer. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Vas-y. Comme tu l'as fait disparaître, c'est ta signature magique qui va la faire revenir. Enfin ça me semblerai logique, poursuivit Valeri.

Eléanora s'appliqua alors à visualiser dans son esprit la petite boîte de confiserie. Une fois sûr de son coup, elle pointa le vide devant elle, puis ramenant sa baguette vers elle, d'un geste vif, elle prononça

– R _edeo._

* * *

Rien ne se passa. Peu septique pour deux noises, elle pensa que soit le geste n'était pas optimal, soit le mot n'était pas bon. Après tout, inventer un sortilège n'était pas une chose aisée.

-Mmff.. je pense que quelque chose nous échappe. Tu es sûr de ton verbe ? demanda t-elle au Serpentard, qui mangeait une énième grenouille.

-Il y a plusieurs verbes pour dire revenir, ou réapparaître. Ce dernier semblait le plus approprié pour revenir.  
Comme je pense que les choses ne « disparaissent » pas mais s'en vont, il faut donc les faire « revenir » et non « réapparaître ».

-Oui c'est logique. Bon admettons que le verbe est bon. Nous devrions peut-être le conjuguer ? Il est à l'infinitif, je me trompe ?

-Non non en effet, il est à l'infinitif. Il faudrait le mettre à l'impératif présent, afin qu'il devienne une injonction. Tu as un tableau de déclinaison ? Demanda t-elle en rejoignant le jeune homme déjà penché sur son dictionnaire.

-Oui M'dame. Tadaaaa ! Oh non... va falloir se tordre les méninges. Ce n'est pas le verbe utilisé en exemple. Sont vraiment admirables ces moldus. Comme ils n'ont pas le moyen de faire d'énormes volumes avec tous les verbes conjugués, puis d'alléger le tout, ils se contentent d'un faire ou deux, puis réfléchissent pour les autres. Serions-nous des assistés ? demanda Valeri en collant un baiser sur le nez de la jeune femme qui avait la tête sur son épaule.

-Eh bien oui sûrement. Mais admets qu'ils font de belles choses sans magie. Regarde la taille de ton dictionnaire et la taille du mien. Il faut reconnaître qu'un livre de cette taille est une idée prodigieuse. Mais on s'égare. Alors... revenir à l'impératif présent...ça existe au moins en latin ?

* * *

Tout deux se plongèrent alors dans les pages du petit dictionnaire de poches.

-Là ! Regarde. Impératif, présent, 2ème personne du singulier. C'est pas mal ça non ? dit Valeri.

-Oui mais on parle d'une boîte on en lui dit pas « tu ». s'exclama Eléa.

-En anglais non, mais dans toutes les autres langues latines, comme le français par exemple, le chien ou la boîte, est tutoyé. Bon ok, pas la boîte, comme elle ne va pas revenir toute seule, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire ? tenta Valeri.

-Ouai je pense. Donc impératif présent, ça donne « _redi_ ». Bon ça ne m'a pas l'air mal. Et le geste, on le retravaille ou on essaie comme ça ?

-Essaie ! beugla Valeri, sans aristocratie aucune en sautant sur place.

* * *

\- _Redi !_

La sorcière concentra ses pouvoirs et sentit sa magie affluer, jusqu'à ce que la forme vague d'une boîte de friandises se dessine. Elle n'abandonna pas et maintint le sort jusqu'à ce que l'objet ne soit plus transparent. Le Serpentard tendit alors la main pour se saisir du réceptacle mais à peine referma-t-il ses doigts sur celui-ci qu'il disparut. Ce premier essai n'était donc pas concluant. Pour des personnes de leur âge, c'était inespéré d'avoir réussi ce petit miracle. Mais Valeri détestait l'échec et se mit à jurer en alternant entre les deux langues qu'il maîtrisait, pour le plus grand plaisir auditif de son amie.

\- Сука _(1)_... Bordel de bouse de dragon ! Меня это заколебало _(2)_!

\- Je préfère ne pas savoir ce que cela signifie. plaisanta Eléa, en réfléchissant à ce qui avait pu les faire échouer.

\- Je déteste quand ça ne fonctionne pas. bougonna le jeune homme. Et j'y ai cru en plus, tu as vu comme cette boîte avait l'air réelle ! On y était presque, mais on manquait de quelque chose... De puissance peut-être ? Sans vouloir insulter tes capacités, évidemment ! s'empressa-t-il s'ajouter pour ne pas subir les foudres de la demoiselle.

* * *

Heureusement elle ne prit pas ombrage de ses propos mais rebondit dessus.

\- Tu as sans doute raison pour la puissance... Après tout je n'ai pas encore obtenu la totalité de mes pouvoirs puisque je suis mineure. Mais peut-être qu'en s'y mettant à deux nous pourrions réussir ?

\- Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : essayons !

Et c'est ce qu'ils dirent. Ils se positionnèrent côte à côte et crièrent en même temps.

\- _Redi !_

Le même phénomène que précédemment se reproduit, mais la boîte mis moins de temps à apparaître. Seulement, aucune vibration magique n'indiquait que le sort serait cette fois-ci concluant ce qui énerva le Russe au tempérament bien trempé. Maintenant sa baguette en lierre dans son poing serré, il se laisse aller à encourager la magie d'une manière plutôt brutale et totalement désapprouvée par l'étiquette.

\- Elle va revenir cette коробок _(3)_? приходи́ _(4)_!

Malheureusement pour eux deux, la magie sembla réagir à cette incitation virulente et comme souvent lorsque Valeri se laissait aller dans sa langue maternelle, le résultat fut quelque peu exagéré.

* * *

L'image précédente s'effaça totalement, et une violente bourrasque dévasta la pièce, plaquant les deux étudiants contre le mur. Ne perdant pas son habitude de chevalier servant, le garçon se plaça à demi devant sa compagne pour lui éviter d'être percutée par les meubles qui virevoltaient autour d'eux. Enfin la tempête perdit ses ardeurs, leur permettant de constater qu'un début d'incendie avait pris, causant une fumée âcre qui les fit tousser. Dotée d'excellents réflexes, Eléa se saisit de sa baguette pour lancer un Aguamenti puissant sur le feu, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit éteint.

Par chance, la pièce était pourvue de nombreuses ouvertures, qui permirent de libérer la fumée de la pièce et leur permettant de voir le résultat de leur expérience mouvementée. Une immense boîte bleue encore fumante occupait le centre le pièce, et ils purent lire en haut de celle-ci " _Police Public Call Box_ ". Peu impressionnée par cette apparition, Eléa se tourna vers son ami pour lui faire remarquer que malgré leur échec, ils avaient réussi à obtenir quelque chose de concret. Mais Valeri ne se trouvait plus à côté d'elle, et elle le vit déjà occupé à maugréer en contemplant la chose.

\- Je suis bien content d'être à moitié Russe. Vous les Anglais, vous créez des choses bien trop louches.

\- Et à part cette remarque fort peu pertinente, tu as une idée de comment nous allons expliquer cela ? soupira la Poufsouffle, désespérée par l'humour caustique de son ami.

* * *

 _(1)_ traduction : putain/merde  
 _(2)_ traduction : ça fait chier  
 _(3)_ traduction : boîte  
 _(4)_ traduction : reviens ! (impératif)

Et c'était le premier chapitre, à voir quand le prochain sortira !

Concernant le Latin et le Russe, même si nous avons fais des recherches pour tenter de ne pas raconter n'importe quoi il faut évidemment penser que nous ne sommes pas capables de parler couramment ces deux langues donc il est tout à fait possible que les traductions soient fausses. Et je m'en excuserai totalement si c'est le cas, vu que le délire du Russe vient de moi.

A très vite les gens, ici ou ailleurs. *cette phrase n'a aucun sens*


End file.
